gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Train Wreck
New Weapons *Chain Gun Transcript (Playthrough) Damon Baird: "Dammit! We suck! We’ll catch a ride on Raven. Sorry guys." Marcus Fenix: "It's okay. Anya, what are we looking at?" Lt. Stroud (COM): "Okay, the bomb is at the front of the train. And they are plenty of Locust on board. You gotta get moving, now." Marcus Fenix: "Let’s move out!" Dominic Santiago: "Careful!" Lt. Stroud (COM): "We’ve got Nemacyst on the radar." Dominic Santiago: "That’s not good." Marcus Fenix: "Move in! Dammit! Jack. Open this door." Dominic Santiago: "Great. Now what?" Marcus Fenix: "Are you kidding me? Berserker!" (Playthrough) Marcus Fenix: "Anya. We’re using the Hammer of Dawn, right now." Lt. Stroud (COM): "Negative, Delta, you can’t. Not with all those Nemacyst inking the sky." Marcus Fenix: "Fine. We’ll go to plan B… you got a plan B?" Dominic Santiago: "What? Hell no!" Marcus Fenix: "Shit!" Dominic Santiago: "Disconnect the cars!" Marcus Fenix: "Dammit!" Dominic Santiago: "Destroy it! Get a frag in there. Piece of shit! Contact!" Lt. Stroud (COM): "The door’s open, Marcus. Move, quick!" Damon Baird: "Fenix! Hoffman’s picked us up; we’re on our way!" Marcus Fenix: "Affirmative." Dominic Santiago: "Here they come. Over here! Reavers!" Marcus Fenix: "Take cover!" Lt. Stroud (COM): "Delta, good news… you’ve got chain guns on the roof of your car!" Dominic Santiago: "We gotta get to the roof! There’s a ladder." Marcus Fenix: "I’m on it! Watch our back! That’s the ugliest damn thing I’ve ever seen. Shit, they’re tough! And then there were none." Dominic Santiago: "Let’s go! Wretches!" Marcus Fenix: "Doesn’t matter. We need to get to that bomb. Anya! What the hell is happening?" Lt. Stroud (COM): "You’ve got Wretches, four cars ahead. They’re cutting the power! Hurry, before they cut you lose!" Marcus Fenix: "Let’s move. Shit! Reavers! Dammit! Jack. Open this door." Dominic Santiago: "Shit! Listen! Wretches! Ahead of us! Over there!" Marcus Fenix: "That was easy." Dominic Santiago: "Marcus! Up there!" Marcus Fenix: "Ahh, come on!" Dominic Santiago: "Up there!" Lt. Stroud (COM): "You’ve only got a few more seconds!" Col. Hoffman (COM): "We’ll pick you up as soon as you plant the data." Augustus Cole (COM): "Whoo! Yeah, baby! Come on, men! Take em out! It’s your house, baby! Your house! Give ‘em the pain!" Dominic Santiago: "We have to jump!" Marcus Fenix: "Go! Shit, that was close." Dominic Santiago: "That was a little too close!" Lt. Stroud (COM): "You’re approaching target. GPS shows that you’ve picked up speed. You don’t have much time!" Dominic Santiago: "Let’s go! We’re almost there!" Walkthrough All aboard. You have to push forward on Tyro Pillar while fighting through a bunch of Locust—no surprise, right? Take cover and don't get too aggressive. As long as you're patient and wait for the enemies to make themselves vulnerable, you should be able to guard your health without problem. Watch out for Theron Guards and their ever-ready Torque Bows. By now you should know to take cover when you see the tip of their bows glowing before popping out to fire back. When you make it to far end of the train car, you'll need JACK to open up a door for you. And as before, you've got to defend him while he does it. while he opens the door.]] NOTE: For more detailed walkthrough, see the Berserker article under Train Wreck. This time, however, you've got to defend against a Berserker. She approaches you from the direction you just came, and without a Hammer of Dawn you'll have to figure out a different way to deal with her. Luckily, there's a coupler that connects two of the train cars. You can lure the Berserker onto one of the rear cars and the disconnect the coupler to send her packing. }}]] Immediately charge towards the back of the train and past the Berserker. A point-of-interest trigger should highlight the coupler, giving you a goal to run to. Once you reach the coupler, make noise to lure the Berserker and dodge her. She should run onto the rear car, at which point you can disconnect the coupler and finish her off. There is an alternative method for removing this berserker, there is a large gas cylinder on the left side of the train (as you face the engine). If you're fast and accurate when the berserker arrives, a well thrown frag grenade will detonate the tank, blow the last 2 cars off the rest of the train and leave you safe. As you face back towards the berserker, there are 2 vertical cylinders on the right side of the car, the best place to throw the grenade is while in cover from the cylinder closest to the berserker. The third and final method to kill the third berserker is to lure the berserker to the very end of the train. Then stand at the very edge of the back, and lure the berserker. jump left or right, right before she can hit you, and she will trip, fall off the train, and die. This is a good strategy if you want to loot enemies of their ammo without losing any to disconnected carts. Return to Dom and JACK near the door and look for the set of COG Tags just inside to the left of the new entrance JACK made. After going through a couple of doorways, you'll exit out to another open car. More Locust battles ensue. Again, be on the lookout for Theron Guards with Torque Bows—there are a couple of them to watch for. There's an enclosure ahead that's packed with Locust soldiers. You can hurt 'em good by tossing in a grenade before moving in to finish the job. When you're inside, look along the right wall for a set of COG Tags. At the next connection between train cars, you'll need to climb a nearby ladder to reach the top of the train. There you'll find a pair of Chain Guns—one on the left, one on the right—that you need to use to take care of the Reavers giving chase to the train. We recommend manning the Chain Gun on the right. On Insane Mode, it is more recommended to take cover and use the Torque Bow because the Reavers deal too much damage for one player to defeat them without being able to take cover from their attacks, although on Co-Op the Chain Guns are still viable. s with the Mulcher, it's a lot faster, more efficient, and saves your ammo.]] As the Reavers fly towards you, take them out in order. You can get a more accurate shot by zooming in to aim, but you can move the Chain Gun a lot more quickly if you keep the camera pulled back, without zooming. There's no reason to let off the trigger of the Chain Gun, so keep that barrel spinning and firing constantly. On the Insane difficulty, instead use the Torque Bow to peg the Reavers with arrows to blow them out of the sky. Otherwise, you can use a standard weapon such as the Longshot to pick off the pilot or the gunner, killing the Reavers in the process. When the flow of Reavers has stopped, return to Dom at the base of the ladder. Move forward through the train and be ready to intercept some Locust. Tear your way through them to reach the next car, at which point you'll need to hit a switch to the right to drop some canisters and clear your path. At the same time, Reavers will appear on your right. Equip the Torque Bow and aim for the meat of the flying beasts for a quick takedown. After dropping the Reavers, you'll move into an indoor car. A large group of Lambent Wretches will flood the car, coming from the windows and from the ceiling. There's a Shotgun you can pick up, but we actually recommend sticking to quick melee attacks. Peg a Lambent Wretch with a melee from the Torque Bow, then dive away to avoid the explosion. A countdown timer begins when you exit the enclosure. Run as fast as you can up the train car, using melee strikes to take out the wretches along the way. When you and Dom have successfully made it to the next car, the previous cars will automatically disengage. You'll hit a switch just ahead to drop some large canisters out of your way. As you move to the next car connection, turn left to look for a narrow hall that leads to the last set of COG Tags. Grab 'em, then turn around and keep moving forward on the train. It's time for the final showdown in the final chapter of the game, Pale Horse. ---- Category:Gears of War walkthrough